Meg's Love
by gangster1998
Summary: Just a MegXKevin One-Shot that I had in my mind. I hope you like it.


**This is my first Family Guy fanfiction. So please no mean stuff.**

 **Enjoy.**

Meg Griffin was alone at the moment. Her family went to her grandparents house to celebrate Christmas without her.

The power was off because of the snowstorm outside. She was wrapped in 5 blankets, but she was still cold. Not only that, she had a big cold.

She looked out the window and saw that the light in the Swanson's house was on.

She decided to go and stay with them, she grabbed her jacket, put it on and went outside.

She couldn't see anything in the snowstorm. Meg felt like she about to pass out but she kept going. When she reached the garage, she fell to the ground.

The only thing she remembered, was that 2 strong arms wrapped around her and picked her up.

* * *

She opened her eyes and saw that she was in someone's house. She felt a hand on her own and when she looked to her left, she saw her neighbor Kevin Swanson next to her, crying a bit.

"K-Kevin?"

He looked up and saw that she was awake, he smiled and said "Meg, how are you feeling?" "Awfull, what happened?"

"You fainted outside in the snow, so I quickly came to you and took you to my house. Then I found out that you have a cold."

"Oh." She said while looking down. "Where are your parents?"

Then Kevin began to worry. "Meg, Why did you come here in the first place?"

She sighed and said "My family went to spend Christmas without me. Everytime they do something fun, they never let me join them. I just feel so alone."

Kevin started to feel sad for her. She continued.

"I feel like nobody in this world can or will never love me in any possible way." As soon as she finished, she had tears in her eyes

That's when Kevin lost it. He came forward to her and kissed her on the lips. Meg was taken by surprise, but then she kissed him back.

After 2 minutes he pulled away in order to breath. Then he looked at her in the eyes with his forehead on hers and smiled.

" _I_ love you, Meg."

She looked at him with wide eyes.

"You...You love me?"

He nodded and took her into a warm embrace. She shedded a few tears before hugging him back.

"I-I love you too, Kevin."

Kevin started to cry as well and he hugged her tighter. After 5 minutes he pulled away and kissed her again.

* * *

It has been 2 weeks and Meg and Kevin are now in a relationship. Their family's were happy that they were dating.

At school, Meg has signed herself up for the talent show of tonight. She has written a song by herself for weeks.

Everyone in school was there, plus her family and of course her boyfriend, Kevin.

Everyone except for Meg did their performance. The princable grabbed the mic and said "Ladies and Gentleman, give it up for our final student, Meg Griffin."

Meg came from behind the curtains, grabbed the mic and started talking.

"Thank you all for coming. I wrote this song by myself and I hope you love it. I call this song 'We Run Out Of Love'"

The music starts playing, she she took a deep breath and started to sing.

 ** _Seems like our world planet is lost,_**

 ** _is upset_**

 ** _Pain and sorrow is all it feels,_**

 ** _very sad_**

 ** _Don't forget that it has a heart_**

 ** _Has a soul_**

 ** _As one, people are your blood._**

 ** _Spreading fire, flaming brighter_**

 ** _Who can stop this?_**

 ** _Who can save the world's struggling heart?_**

 ** _To stay alive_**

 ** _It's an everlasting_** ** _tribe_**

 ** _Our hearts need amends?_**

 ** _The planet's asking for help_**

 ** _A cry from above_**

 ** _We've run out of love_**

 ** _Violence surrounds,_**

 ** _A way out should be found_**

 ** _Efforts are in vain_**

 ** _In this rain?_**

 ** _You two sa_** ** _ne_**

 ** _It is never too late_**

 ** _Listen, We_**

 ** _Will create a ra_** ** _y_**

 ** _To brighten the day._**

 ** _Spreading fire, flaming brighter_**

 ** _Who can stop this?_**

 ** _Who can save the world's struggling heart?_**

 ** _To stay alive_**

 ** _It's an everlasting_** ** _tribe_**

 ** _Our hearts need amends?_**

 ** _The planet's asking for help_**

 ** _A cry from above_**

 ** _We've run out of love_**

 ** _We've run out of love_**

 ** _Look at what we have done_**

 ** _Don't forget we are one_**

 ** _Love will fill our hearts?_**

 ** _We will fill the world, no doubt?_**

 ** _Our hearts need amends?_**

 ** _The planet's asking for help_**

 ** _A cry from above_**

 ** _We've run out of love_**

 ** _A cry from above_**

 ** _We've run out of love_**

She stopped when reached the end of the song and everyone cheered and screamed out her name over and over, which made her smile.

When she was behind the curtains, she got hugged by Kevin, who was crying.

"That was beautiful, my love."

"Thank you, Kevin."

Then the princable called all of the contestants to the stage. When they were there, he started talking.

"I would like to thank all of you students, but only one of you can be the winner!"

Then drumbrolls came as he continued "And the winner of tonight's talent show is..." He opened an envelope and took out the paper.

"...Meg Griffin!" Everyone clapped and cheered for her. She was so happy at the moment, but when she went to take her trophy, she fainted and fell to the ground.

* * *

The Griffin family and Kevin were in the waiting room waiting for the news when Bonnie and Joe arrived.

"We came as soon as we heard." Joe said.

After 20 minutes, Doctor Hartman came out of Meg's room and walked over to them with a smile on his face.

"Meg is going to be just fine. She had a minor heart attack because of all the excitement, but she is ok and awake now."

They all sighed in relief and went inside Meg's room. They saw Meg, awake and rubbing her head.

"Meg, sweetheart, are you ok?" Lois said.

"I'm ok. I just have a headache. What happened?

Peter answered for her. "When you found out that you won first place in the talent show, you were so excited that you fainted."

"Oh" Was all that Meg said. Kevin sat in a chair next to Meg's bed with tears coming out of his eyes, he took her hands in his.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, my love. I thought I was gonna lose you." He said as the tears were streaming down his face.

Meg smiled at him and said "Don't be so silly, you will never get rid of me that easily." He smiled as well and pulled her into a hug while kissing her.

Everybody smiled at the young couple. They pulled away and looked at each other in the eyes.

"I love you, Kevin."

"I love you too, Meg."

Then they hugged once more before Doctor Hartman came in and told them to leave so that she could rest and that could go home in the morning. Everyone except Kevin left.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams, my love." He said as he kissed her forehead. Then he left and Meg went to sleep.

* * *

The next day Meg and Kevin were in Meg's room, looking at the golden trophy she had won.

"I can't believe I've won first place."

"Wel, believe it, It yours. I am _so_ proud of you." He said as he hugged and kissed her.

Meg was so happy at the moment. Not only did she end first place, but she finally had someone that truly loved her for who she was.

 **The End.**

 **I hoped you liked it, and please no mean flames and comments.**


End file.
